


F A T E U N D E R

by Entangled_Fate, Rebellious_Soul



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F A T E U N D E R, F/M, Multi, New Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entangled_Fate/pseuds/Entangled_Fate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebellious_Soul/pseuds/Rebellious_Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edited: Girl sheltered and force to run away. A man with a heart of gold. Sinner with dark past. Killer with a one tracked mind. Saint forced to do bad. Two lovers of dark deed. Man in the shadows.</p><p>What seem to be it, isn't what is seems. And what doesn't seem to be, is what is seems. Just include the sweet fate that was tangled around them all, how could they see it coming? </p><p>FemFrisk MaleChara AU in progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything went black

**Author's Note:**

> Please do tell me what you guys think. I would love some good feedback. I am also sorry for the grammar mistakes. I am not prefect. Thank you. Anyway I will post another chapter around this coming week
> 
> Also this specific AU is in the process of existing by Reb-san and Fate-chan (Me). You shouldn't find something like this anywhere else but on another Fanfic site under the same username and title.

"Asriel! Asriel is it true!?" A short brunette girl of 4'9" ran his way in pure excitement.

"What is Frisk?"

"You are leaving for Europe to see more of the world! Can I come with you please!?" She gave her best puppy eye looked towards the twenty-seven old man.

"Come on, Frisk. Don't give me that look. Beside I can't even take you with me unless you want your parents to murder me. Plus it will be overwhelming for you because you haven't even seen the sky. You would be too fascinated with things I probably wouldn't make to the airport in time." Asriel knelled down and ruffled up her long hair.

"Asriel don't do that! I will get tangles in my hair and it will take a long time to brush out." She swatted his hand away from her head.

"Well, maybe next time alright Frisk. Now go back to what you are doing in that pretty new red dress your mother got you. So I can go back to work." Asriel took a deep breathe before turning away from the girl to go finish his duties as the head butler.

Frisk stuck out her tongue at him while she watched his retreating form, "You say that all the time when you are going out of the country!" Once he was out of eye sight she frowned while making her way back towards the place she mostly stayed all day. While slowly making her way she stared at the pale pink walls that surrounded her with a ghost of a smile on her face. Pale pink wasn't her favorite color but it was sure enough the color that held the most beautiful memories of the past. Even with the pictures on the wall the color was what told it all. That is why her parents colored most of the house pale pink upon her request.

She would have said she was like any normal thirteen year old girl if it was true but that wasn't that case. She, Frisk Dreemurr wasn't normal.

No, it wasn't because her parents were monsters. In fact that was the normal-est thing she had going for her life at the moment beside talking with the butler Asriel. It was the fact she never seen or talk with anyone outside the walls she lived in. She has never seen the beauty that Asriel talk about one daily bases with her; the feeling of the sun ray against her skin, the breeze going through her hair, the rain hitting her face, and not even the snow in the winter. She carved to know the world behold the walls so she read about it, the more she read and study, the more intelligent she became.

Her mother always said she was bright when she was smaller, only if she could see her now if she paid more attention to her but sadly she was too busy with other things. Frisk grew since than and the more she understood why she was cut off from the world. At first when she was small to understand she couldn't go outside she thought she did something wrong to not be allowed but when she got older and heard the servants whispering around. They were only doing it to protect. Protect her from what? She never could figure out but since than she tries to convince her parents when ever the topic was mentioned. The answer was always no in the end.

"Frisk... you are crying again... "

She jumped slightly looking at the ghost in front of her. "Oh Blooky, you scared me there. Don't go jumping in front of me like that. I get scared too easily."

"Frisk, I been here since you entered the library." He said staring at her wet cheeks.

"I must of drifted off again I am sorry about that Blooky." She gave him one of her best smiles.

Blooky slowly made his way towards her before stopping next to her and spoke above a whisper. "Don't worry Frisk. I know one day you will be able to see the outside world with your own eyes." He gave a small smile her way before exiting the library to give her some alone time with herself.

"Blooky..." She called out his name as warm tears ran down her face.

* * *

"Frisk, where are you at? It is dinner time and you know how punctual Muffet likes to be when she services food." Asriel spoke loudly as he made his way through the halls of the house. ' _Damn it, where the hell is that little monster at.'_ He continued down the hall yelling at her name in frustration but soon saw Blooky laying in the middle of the hallway listen too his music. "Blooky?"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz. Zzzzzzzzzzz."

"You know, you don't say Z repeatedly when you sleep. Now tell me where I can find Frisk" Asriel tapped his foot impatiently.

Blooky got up depressed, "Last time I saw her she was at the library but she may be at the inside garden by now. It is almost dinner time." Before Asriel could ask him anything else. He disappeared.

He sighed deeply before walking to the other side of the house in a quick pace to get the girl before he becomes food. Finally in view was the door to the inside garden, he slowly peeped inside to see what the girl was doing. All he could see was her standing in front of something so he walked behind her to get a closer look. At what he saw startled him for a second; there she was watering his favorite plant, Daisy. She stared at them softly as she kept watering until it was enough. She turned before screaming in surprised to see Asriel looking at her confused.

He looked at her with soft eyes before going back to his stern look,"There you are. I swear everyday you are so hard to find. Come on, it is dinner time and we are late. Muffet is indeed going to turn us into pastry." He held out his hand for her to take and she did with a bright smile on her face.

As they made it to the dinner hall they both looked at the two new people sitting at the table. Frisk smiled turned into a happy grin and ran to the pair in pure glee. "Mom! Dad! You here, I thought you wouldn't be home for another week?" She ran up to her mother first giving her a big hug.

Her mother laughed softly, "Well your father and I thought it would be nice to surprise you. Did it work?" Frisk nodded eagerly as she hugged her father next.

"I am sorry for interrupting but the food is ready to be eaten. So please help yourself before we get anymore behind schedule." She smiled to the three but once her eyes landed on Asriel. She narrowed her eyes and mouth out 'You will become a yummy batch of donuts.' and left to go back to the kitchen.

He gulped and tried to leave the room until he heard Frisk voice, "Wait! Dad, can he join us for dinner too, please?"

"Anything for my little girl. Asriel join us and have a seat next too Frisk." Asriel nodded sheepishly before taking his seat next to the girl.

They all started to eat in silence before Frisk began to ask her numerous question, "So what did you guys do today?"

Toriel turned to Asgore give him the look to tell her, "Well you know hun. We still are struggling to come up with a game to let out to the public. We need something better then that rival company that made that horror game. What was the name my dear?"

"It was Five night and something." Toriel went back to eating her soup.

"Ah yes my dear. Have you played the game or any that we have gotten you to test out."

Frisk shook her head no and continued eating it before stopping and looking at her parents with the look of determination. "Mom. Dad. I want to go see the world!"

Both her parents froze but Asriel continued to eat trying not to pay attention to the conversation in front of him. Toriel had a dark look, "Frisk, why would you want do that. You have all the resources and books here. There is nothing much out there anyways. It is more safe to stay inside and be safe."

"But mo-"

"She is right Frisk. There is nothing to see up there. So it is best just to stay here and do whatever you do here best."

"Dad! This is not fair! I am thirteen already, I can take good care of myself. So please let me see the outside! I am not stupid either. I know that I am underground and I cant even see the world through the windows. You cant keep me safe forever! Asriel has told me many things about the outside world and I really want to see it now!" Frisk yelled at her parents top of her lungs.

Loud slap echoed in the dinner hall, Asriel saw Frisk shocked face which made his eyes widen to the fact her mother slapped her for the first time ever. She had never laid hands on her child but this time it happened. Toriel raised her voice which made both Frisk and Asriel to turn to her. "You listen here! You are never leaving this place. All those stories you here from Asriel is enough. I do not want to hear you speak another word of it unless you want to be punished. Do you understand!?" Frisk stared at her mother before bolting out of the room.

"Wait Frisk!" Asgore called out for his daughter before staring at his wife questionably on why she hit her but she said nothing and continued to stare where Frisk was. He grunted before following after her.

Silence filled the room for couple of minutes before Toriel spoke, "Please Asriel follow me to the study upstairs will you." She walked calmly towards a larger door before two servants bowed at her and opened the door for her. Asriel following her meekly behind.

They went up a big staircase that revealed when you where near the top was a beautiful decorated entry way to the front door leading outside. there was an old man bowing at Toriel before going back to his duties. It didnt take long for them to walk down series of hallways to enter the study. Toriel gestured for him to sit on the chair as she went behind the desk look at the picture frame on the desk then back at him.

"Now, do you know why I wanted you to come up here with me to talk?" Instead of Asriel speaking he bowed his head in fright."Didn't I tell you to stop speaking to my child about the outside world. You know very well that I do not want her to be involved out there. Don't you? But you seem to still give her stories making her more curious." She smacked the hard wood desk and glared furiously at him. "I want you out of here tonight. I don't care what happens to you but if you ever step foot back here I will make sure myself that you are ripped to shreds to you understand." She spoke out venomously.

"Y-yes ma'am. I-I understand." Asriel continued to bow his head afraid of what was going to happen next.

She cooled down and started to walk to the door. "Now if you excuse me. I need to go talk to my daughter before she does something foolish and wish her goodnight."

Toriel gave him one last glance before walking out of the study to go wish her daughter a goodnight. Asriel sat down in a daze before his phone went off. He looked at the name that light up his phone screen. He answered softly, "Hello? Yea it was a lot sooner then I thought would happen. Maybe in the coming weeks why you ask?" He paused for couple of minutes listening to the voice on the other line. "If you think that is the best way fine. I dont even want to deal with it for so long... Yea, I got it. See you soon too." He hung up the phone and looked at the photo on the desk that showed Frisk and her parents smiling with no care in the world. "It is time." He laid the photo down and exited the room.


	2. My savior

The sound of the rustling filled Frisk ears as she continued to run into the darkness. She remember so little of what happened an hour ago with her mother but what she did remember was the look in her eyes. It was icy cold, nothing before has her mother looked at her like that. It was almost like it wasn't her mother that was getting mad and slapped her. It was too heartless. Too careless in her opinion. Then why did she do it? What was out here that made parents so determined to keep her inside away from it? She only kept thinking of the possibilities as she continued forward not wanting to go back to her home.

It was a couple of more minutes before she stopped running to catch her breathe. All her adrenaline in her body went down and her legs gave out on her making sit were she stood. She breathed short and heavy until her breathing got back to the normal pace. That is when she notice each time she exhaled a small fog came out of her mouth. She remember reading it in a book that the reason you could see your breathe because it was cold. In that moment, she was freezing and shaking like a leaf. She didn't know what to do next. Go back home to parents and face punishment for what she had done or keep moving forward for her freedom to see the world.

Pushing herself up she looked back the direction she came to see lights dim in the distance then look back to the direction she was going and saw the bright lights that would be more of the city. Closing her eyes and reopening them to show the pure determination to keep moving forward. The soft rustling of the semi-tall grass filled her ears again. She wanted so much to just lay in the grass and look up at the stars but it was cloudy and the only thing she was able to see was the lights in the distance. It still wouldn't matter if the stars showed she had to get away from home as fast as possible to the warmth of the city.

In utter horror, Frisk screamed as she fell and rolled down what to seem to be a hill. It was a long ways down, when she hit to bottom she started to cry in pain. Not only did she get a few cuts and bruises but she seemed to have sprained her ankle in the process. Her breathe shaken as she fought to stand back up and continue on forward to her freedom but she fell back down. She felt around herself to see if anything useful could be used to help her stand and she did. It was a big tree branch, she used it to get herself up and help her walk further. The rough sound of the rustling grass made her stop in her tracks and look around but she saw nothing in the darkness.

Fear was starting to drive her and her second boost of adrenaline began to run through her veins. She quicken her pace too make it to what could be a small jog. On the right side the rustling of the grass got rougher with pace. She turned to her left, running the best she could away from whatever was chasing her but as much as she picked up her pace it was right behind her. The sound of dirt and grass soon left the ears and she was meet with hard pavement of the road. Growling soon took its place before she was slammed into the pavement, knocking the air out of her.

The feeling of rough fur rubbed against her before a cold metal was replace on her cheek making a small wound enough for her to bleed. It left her skin again and somehow dim light showed what was attacking. It was was a tall dog with with black fur covering his eyes and up with white fur all below. In his paws were towards knifes raised above his head ready too strike her heart. Too scared to scream, all she could do was put her hands over her heart to try and protect herself the best she could. In one smooth move, he thrust his arms down to strike but before he could he was knocked off of her and made unconscious.

* * *

 

"Good damn it Toriel this is all your fault!"Asgore semi-shouted towards his wife but it never reached her ears. She kept her eyes in her daughters room too see that is was turned upside down by herself. She couldn't faces the fact. No she wouldn't face it. Her daughter had to be somewhere in their home. Frisk couldn't have somehow sneaked out of the house when she was talking with Asriel but in the back of her mind it was telling her yes. Her daughter did leave the house. Frisk left into the cold cruel night after slapping her. What had came over her to possessed her to do something like that to her own child. She had to face that she lost another child.

In a small whisper she finally spoke, "Shut up."

"What did you say?"

"I said shut up. Go cancel the meeting we had prepared tonight. I do not want any disturbance." Asgore stared at the back of his wife head. "Did you not hear what I said! Go cancel the meeting now!" She turned around and gave him the same look she gave Frisk that night. All he could do was nod and leave the room without another word.

* * *

 

Frisk let her head fall to the side to see who had saved her but the bright head lights of the car blinded her. Her saver didn't try to more, only because they wanted to see what she was going to do next. She tired her best to move her hands in front of her face too block out the light to see better but all she could mange to do was groan in immense pain. They then decide it was time to approach her carefully so she wouldn't get scared. Gently they slide one arm under her legs and the other under her head, picking her up without trouble. They were indeed surprised that she was light as a feather and grateful that she didn't resist their touch.

While they were slowly taking her to the car, she tried to get a better look at them but everything started to get blur for her. She let out another groan of pain and snuggled closer to the warmth of the body that was holding her carefully. They stopped by the passenger side of the car and they finally spoke, "Can you stand for a second?" The voice was deep but in normal tone.

She concluded that her saver was a male and nodded softly at his question. He slowly let her legs down for it to touch the ground and used his other arm to secure her around the waist just in case she couldn't. He opened his red car door for her and calmly told her to get in. She was hesitant to listen because he was a stranger but it was cold and she was getting more tired by the second. Finally, deciding to listen, she slide in to the leather set and relaxed against it. The man grabbed the sit belt and bucked her in before closing the door, going to the driver sit.

She watched as he opened his door ready to get in but the sound of a phone ringing stopped him. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the name on the screen reading 'Boss'. He took one deep breathe before answering, "Hello? I was just about to call you. I a-... Oh I see. No, no. It is fine, it turns out that I have things to take care of tonight... Yeah, I am fine. Just tired. Alright, see you Monday too." He sighed heavily while sliding into his sit and closing the door in the process.

He turned to look at Frisk, only to his disappointment to see her shivering and holding her body close for warmth. He reach for the button to turn the cars heat up and he removed his heavy jack, laying it a top of her to warm her up quicker. She pulled it in close and give him a weak smile, sighing in relief. The man buckled himself up before making a turn around and driving back to the city.

He didn't know what to do next. He saved the child from death and now going back to the city. Should he just take her to the hospital? No, he couldn't when he saw her bright red heart during that attack. Then again she may be someones child, he needs to go to the police but then why was she in the middle of nowhere by herself. He continued to think for a long time until he decided to bring her home and ask her when she recovers just in case she had nowhere to go. Smiling on his decision, he thought he should finally introduce himself.

In a calm normal tone he spoke, "So what is your name human?" He was greeted with no answer so he decide to say he name first. " I am the Great Papyrus. It is a pleasure to meet you." He waited for her to speak but again she said nothing. He looked at her in the corner of his eye socket to see if she was alright and she was but she was sleeping soundlessly. It made him smile before looking back at the road.

It was about more than half an hour when he stopped and parked in front of fancy and expensive apartment building that had ten floors. He got off and closed his car door softly then walked to the passenger side and opening to wake Frisk up softly. He took the jacket off of her and unbuckled her with easy. He shook her shoulder softly which made her wake up briefly and stare at him in question. He told her to lean forward so he could put the jacket on her. In pain she did what she was told and leaned back into the seat so he could zip it up. He held his hand out for her to grab, pulling her out of the car slowly until she was on her feet. He once again picked her up in bridle style and used his pelvis to close the door with a slam.

He made his way cautiously to the front door and putting Frisk back down so he could slide his card and go in. He looked are the lobby to see if anyone was present and luckily no one was there. He made his way towards the elevator and pressed the button waiting for it to come down. The sound of heels in the distant made him stiffen in his spot. Frisk looked at him concerned wondering what caused him to go so stiff. In that instant, he pressed on the button repeatedly until there was a dinging. The sound of the heels became louder as the closer it came. He rushed in with Frisk making her dizzy at the action and watched as he pressed the the fifth floor button then the closed button repeatedly too.

She questioned why he was in such a hurry. Was there someone he was afraid of? Or maybe he didn't wanted to be caught with her and had to ask question why she looked so beat up. Before she could ask her question out loud a voice from outside the elevator spoke, "Wait Papyrus hold the elevator." But it was too late, the doors closed and they started to head up to the fifth floor. Papyrus face had a sign of relief and his body relaxed. He turn to her giving her a bright smile that reassured her everything was alright. She smiled back and leaned against him sleepily. The door dinged again singling them they at their destination. Papyrus picked her up again heading to his room. It was the last door to the right.

He opened the door and closed it behind him, he sat her on the couch softly. He went to the bathroom and came out with a first aid kit. She whimpered softly as he put alcohol on wounds then wrapped them up loss enough so she would be comfortable with it. He then got a wet cloth and began to clean the dirt off her legs, arm, and face. He put a chair in front of bathroom sink and carried her there to sit. He gentle put her head in the sink and turned on the water, he began to wash out the dirt and grass in hair. He hummed softly, as he fingers scrubbed her head.

It was comforting, Frisk admitted. He was a 180 of the monster she meant at the field. He was so warm, kind, sweet, and very welcoming to a stranger like herself. She liked how gentled he was with and her making sure was alright. Just by his behavior she wanted to see more of the world. More people like Papyrus. She realized she didn't give him her name. "It's Frisk" She smiled.

He stopped humming and looked at her confused before realizing what she said. "WOWIE! IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU FRISK!" His voice got loud in excitement and he soon apologized. "I AM SORRY IF I AM LOUD BUT I, GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN NOT HELP IT WHEN I AM EXCITED! I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND." He rinsed off her hair and began to dry it.

She giggled tiredly, "That is fine. It actually suits you."

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH. THANK YOU FRISK! NOW LET US GET YOU CHANGED OUT OF THAT TORN UP DRESS." He picked her up and took her to his room. It was a simple room, it had a king size bed, dresser, night stand, mirror, closet, and a book shelf. He sat her down on the bed and began to talk to her, "WELL. MY JACKET FIT YOU LIKE A DRESS. SO ONE OF MY SHIRTS WILL DO." He went to his dresser and took out a black long sweater and handed it to her. "CHANGE INTO THIS SWEATER. I WILL BE WAITING OUTSIDE. SO CALL ME WHEN YOU DONE!" After a couple of minutes she called him in and had her arms stretch out laughing. The sweater was a little too big as Papyrus aw that the sleeve was dangling down but other then that she was happy and warm. "WELL FRISK, GET SOME REST I HAVE A TON OF THINGS TO DO BEFORE I CAN SLEEP." Frisk nodded and crawled into bed smiling.

"Goodnight and thank you." Frisk said softly. He grinned in response and closed the door.

He walked to the couch and throw himself on it tired. He turn over to his back and cover his eye with his arm. He couldn't stop smiling though. It had been a long time since he ever been truly happy. Maybe fate was being kind to him and gave him someone he could love and protect like family. Suddenly loud knock was out the door, "Speaking about family", he thought out in beaming. He put on his best smile, "I, GREAT PAPYRUS, IS COMING TO ANSWER THE DOOR."

He opened the door to reveal his older brother Sans. Though he was the big brother, he was shorter than him by half a foot. It didn't bother neither of them in that fact, it was just something they always realize when they across each other's path. Sans was in his usual attire that was black suit with a red button up shirt and black tie with vest but the suit jacket rested on his arm, black gloves with a gold ring on the left hand the middle finger, and black shoes to match. He held a unlit cigarette in his hand as he waited for his brother to let him in which he did. Without a word he made his way to the couch, planting himself there and waited. Papyrus went to the porch doors and opened them so Sans could light his cigarette but he took a deep breathe of the fresh air.

After a while of silence Sans finally spoke. "What wrong Pap? You don't seem happy to see your big bro?"

Papyrus eyed his brother from the back and went into the kitchen, "AH NO, SANS! I LOVE SEEING YOU! I AM JUST REALLY TIRED AND WISH TO SLUMBER BUT WHY ARE YOU HERE SO LATE AT NIGHT?!"

"Can't I see my lil bro before heading out for the night!?"

"ON SANS! OF COURSE YOU CAN. I JUST LIKE KNOWING WERE YOU GO AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT!" Papyrus came out of the kitchen bowl of olives in his hand.

Sans quickly changed the subject, " No spaghetti tonight? I though you olive it a lot."

He dropped the bowl yelling, "SANSSSSS."

"Alright. Alright, I am out of here." He got up from his seat and headed towards the door. "You know bro, you can always trust me you know." Papyrus didn't turn around but kept cleaning the messes he made. Sans sighed deeply before exiting the door and going down the hallway. He didn't understand. Why didn't his brother not tell him? He entered the elevator smiling. "It is about to get interesting here." His left eye light up to show a dark crimson red with his smile widen.


	3. Impending Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are grammar mistakes, I am deeply sorry.

_"Sans Skeleton."_

_"A man that lost his father when he was 12 which presented him the responsibility of taking care of his little brother, Papyrus Skeleton. At the age of 19, he followed his fathers path and entered the same business he was in. The video game business as Assistant of head designing. Four years later, he became a successful man that help create one of the most popular games in the world. That is the small history of the love of puns, Sans Skeleton, but of course there is more to story. Am I right, Shady?" The sound of static filled the air."I knew it but must you call me that."_

* * *

The sound of hissing broke out in the silence in the morning night. Sans throw his cigarette to the gravelly floor and glared at it before crushing it with his shoe. He was too absorbed looking at the stars and watching as they vanished by the sun rising. He cursed under his breath before turn around and making his way of the roof top back to his apartment room to get a start on the coming day.

Unlike his brother, he had access to the roof top because he lived in one of the two rooms on the top floor. He tried to encourage Papyrus to live with him on the top floor with him but he would always say that he needed to learn to live and survive on his own. Sometimes he believed it to be true and other times he thought that he was lying to him but his brother wouldn't have any reason not to wanting to live with him. Only that fact he wanted to support himself, which he prove he could.

Locking the door to the top he started his way to his room only to be stopped by the only other person living on the top floor, "Oh darling have you been up there all night again?" Mettaton made his way towards him before leaning on him smiling. "You know darling if you are having a restless night you could have knocked on my door." He trance his finger up and down his chest before walking back to his door chuckling. "I would have made you some green tea and gave you some of my sleeping pills to take home. I don't need my sweet Papyrus worrying about you again?" He heard Sans growl before closing his door to his apartment.

Sans kept staring where Mettaton was at as his right eye lit up, "Stupid faggot." He took a deep breath to calm his nerves before his magic got out of control. He reached into his sweat pants and pulled out a package of cigarettes. Opening it he saw he only had one left which frustrated him. It gave him the more of a reason to smoke at this very moment. He lit it while waking into his apartment lazily.

His apartment was three times bigger then his brother and a lot more classy. Though he was seen as a lazily person, it was spotless in his home. He liked to be organized. Know where he could find things if need. If Papyrus ever visited his home, he would think that Sans didn't even live there. He use to be such a messy person but something hit him one day and he couldnt handle it. So spotless home is what it became and he knew he would never change it.

He took a deep drag of the drug before exhaling and started to make breakfast. He grabbed two eggs and bread to make toast, stared to at the food in front of him feel uneasy with what he was doing. He didn't have to eat but eating was something he had made a custom to when Papyrus would make spaghetti every night. He didnt bother stopping the habit when Papyrus stopped cooking for him.

The sizzling noise and the toast popping brought him out of his thoughts. He grabbed his plate and place the food atop of it with a glass of orange juice on the side. He placed placed both on the table, taking out his cigarette and put it in the ash tray. He yawned before he began to eat his food in a slow manner. He wasn't in the brightest mood since after coming back from a meeting with his bosses. The bosses he absolutely loathe with all his being.

As usual they didn't call him for the work he was hired for, no he had to go look for someone that double crossed them. All he knew the person was young and should be wearing red dress. He didn't understand what a kid would do to make his bosses so mad but he didn't dare question their reasons. All he could do was follow orders without any other word but yes sir. For the reason of loathing them so much, he didn't have a reason but the feeling in his bones whenever he was near them screamed weren't sane or good. They felt like pure evil in disguise but money was money. So he never complained out loud.

He looked at the clock in front of him, "I should get ready if I want to caught Papyrus before he leaves for the day and see if he still has the random guest at home." He cleaned up his mess before going to the bathroom to take care hygiene. After a while. He went to his room to see what he was going to wear today. Opening his closet, nothing but black suits with red button up dress shirts were in it. He grabbed one to change into quickly. He looked for his cigs but grumbled when he remember he had his last one an hour ago. He took one last look into the mirror before leaving with a smile.

It didn't take long to for him to reach his brothers apartment. Looking around cautiously before his eye flash to crimson red and growling lowly. He could tell that who ever was in Papyrus bed with him was no guest. He frowned deeply, when he realized that his brother wouldn't introduce him to, what possibly could be his woman to him. He raised his hand to knock on the door but turned around to go back to the elevator instead.

"I should come back later. Right now, I need to go get more cigs before I lose my mind." He mumbled to himself. Truly he felt like he was every single second of the day. His only relief was when he was smoking his problems away. Yea sure, he can always pick up drinking but having a cigarette at his disposal 24/7 made him look better than someone with alcohol in there hand instead.

He finally made it too the lobby when he noticed it eerie quiet then usual for the morning but he decide not to put it in much thought and left the building to walk a few blocks to the corner store to get what he need. He could have gotten a car but he preferred walking than driving some metal machine just to get to his destination and back only in a couple of minutes. No he was the type of man that loved to walk lazily and take things in while he walked around. That was one of the things that didn't change about him since he was a kid. He felt no reason to rush on something when you could learn so much more if you took your time. So that is what he did, in a slow pace he made way down Sin City streets with not much care in the world with people staring at him.

Minutes after minutes past before he made it to his destination and once he walked in he groaned. Right now, he didn't want to deal with the timid and shy cashier that indeed liked him but he need his cigs. Was it really wroth the trouble to get them? Then he thought about his brother and mysterious guest he is sharing a bed with. Deciding yes, he needs it more than anything at the moment. He put on his best smile and made the way to the woman. Her eye light up when he came into view and blushed deeply when he approached her.

"Good morning Shyren, I didn't know you worked this early in the morning." Sans placed his elbow on the counter waiting for her answer.

She nervously looked everywhere but at the Skeleton in front of her, "I-I wasn't s-suppose to-today but the o-other ca-cashier called-ed in.S-so here I-I am-m"

Sans stood up straight and placed his money on the counter, "The usual and keep the change." She grabbed his cancer stick and shaken gave it to him. She watched as he made no time to open the pack and begin to smoke. With a heavy exhale of the drug he walked away and waved, "Have a good day." Continuing his walk back to the apartment but he saw a human teenage walking his way with a monster. He took his chance to stop them to ask a question. "Hey you two, can I ask you something?"

The human hide behind the monster but the monster looked unfazed and look straight into Sans eye socks. "Tiffany why don't you go ahead of me. I will meet up with you alright?" The teenage girl nodded at him before looking at Sans and jogging away. "What the question?"

"Have you or your friend seen a girl with long brown hair, eyes always closed, about 4'9'', and wears a read dress?"

"You got a name, buddy?"

"Have you seen the girl or not?" Sans narrowed his eye sockets.

"Name."

Sans tsked before looking at him with blank look, " Do you want to have a bad time? If not, I would answer my question."

The monster snorted while walking away, "Even if we did... Why would we tell that to someone like you, asshole. Last time, I check when a stranger is looking for someone he doesn't even know the name to... It isn't something good." He turned a round one last time at Sans, "Plus by the looks of it, I know this girl wouldn't like being found by you either." He finally left without another word.

Sans rubbed the back of head in annoyance. "Damn teenagers." He stuffed his hand in his pockets as he watched the teen disappear into the distance. He wonder if he should go back to the apartment complex or walk around the city for his Saturday morning fun and so, he decide on just that. The sun was finally up and the sidewalk was full of people. They either stayed away from him or purposely gotten in his way. He didn't mind, as long as he had his cigarette to kept his cool.

He soon took a shortcut in ally way to get away from the crowd. It was more peaceful and quiet for him, the only sound he heard was the noise from the crowd he left and the foot steps that followed him. With his hands still in his pockets and eye closed he stopped in his tracks for the people in front of him to jump out of their hiding spots and the guys that were following him to stop too. In his head he counted five men.

"Lookie what we got here boys! Fresh meat and a rich one at that."

"Sorry boys but I am just all bones." He took a deep drag from his cig before exhaling it.

"Enough with the jokes man. You are Sans Skeleton, one of the richest people living in this city. So here is the deal if you don't want to die then give us all that you got on you." The sound of rusty chains and laughter went into the air.

"I guess you are going to have to kill me."

"Fine then! Boys lets kill this guy!" Before any of the men could move Sans snapped his fingers and everything went black.

* * *

"What the fuck are we at?" One of the man yelled as he felt around the dark area. He yelped when he came in contact with something sharp. He darted away from it and got on his knees to feel his way out.

"Max, where are you man?" Another man from his right side yelled before screaming in complete agony.

The first one that yelled started to crawl away faster before whatever caught him. The further and long he crawled the more he heard the screams of the men that was with him at the ally way. After a while silence grew around him and he stopped crawling where he was to listen for any noise. The so silent sound of something stepping his way sent chills down his spine. In shock he noticed a dark red color floating in the air.

"I should have asked you if you want to have a bad time but your answer was already clean when you came for the attack." The voice was dark and malicious. "So I brought you here to plan with the big kittens. Have fun." In a blink of any eye the color vanished and so was he. The sound of growling all around him made him scream for help before being shredded apart.

After a few minutes, the lights in the cage turned on and Burgerpants walked near the cage to get ready to feed the animals but the first sight of blood and bones can caught his eye. He stared at it for a few seconds before turning the lights back off and exiting, "I knew I shouldn't have applied to work at a Zoo. Back to serving food."

* * *

Sans walked out of the ally way as he fixed his tie. He lazily looked around before seeing a man that made him tsk at the sight of him.

"Well well, I thought I saw a skeleton walking around here." The man he was looking at walked his way.

"Yes, I also thought I saw a bonehead walking my direction." Sans shrugged his shoulders looking at the man.

"Oh your puns are so lame Mr. Comedian." He chuckled. "So why did you come out of the ally way?"

"Just took a shortcut. You know me, Freak."

"Oh still holding a grudge there Comedian. I didn't want to deal with what dirty deed the bosses have for us. Anyways, I still have fever." Chara attempted to fake a cough but failed as he chuckled again. Sans looked at him blankly before going around him. The act made Chara's smile to twitch slightly, "Hey, hey. I kid. Come on, I will take you out for something to eat and we can talk about business the boss got you doing." He continued walking before Chara got a great idea. "I can treat you to Grillby's."

Sans made a 180 smiling, "Well why didn't you say so my chummy pal of mine."He patted Chara's back hard before walking the direction to Grillby's. It was a silent walk that hold a little tension but both males bared and ignored it until they entered the place. It was still early in the morning so only one other customer was in the far corner eating some breakfast and no minding the two new comers.

Right when Grillby saw Sans, he jumped over the counter a presented him with a long piece of paper. "Came to finally pay your tab Sans?"

He grinned at his old time friend and looked at Chara,"Yea, Chara said he was paying the bill for me. Go ahead. Pay the good man." Grillby pressed his glasses up to make it gleam on the corner of it looking at Chara and handing him the bill. Chara eye twitched with his smile before declining to pay the bill. After a couple of constant refusals, Grillby gave up and said he would get him to pay next time. They both sat at a both so they could speak without worrying the guy or Grillby would over hear but before they began exchanging words they order there drinks and waited patiently for there arrival. Approximately, five minutes late one cup of hot coffee and one of hot chocolate with whipped cream was place in front of them.

"Didn't know you were a coffee person Sans." Chara watched as he put his cigarette into the ash tray and drank his coffee. " I also didn't know you liked it black."

"Didn't know you still obsessed with chocolate things. I knew your nickname should have been Coco." Sans looked away as he gave him a death glare. "Oh come on you don't need to be whipped about it."

"Your puns are still lame, asshole." Sans shrugged at him and continued to drink his coffee. In defeat Chara decide to act serious, "So what happened last night to get the Mr. Comedian not to laugh at his own puns?"

Sans gave him a dark look before looking down at his cup of coffee. He felt a lot of emotions choking him down but all he could do was take a deep breath and stare down. It took him couple of minutes until he finally spoke, "You know how the bosses do not like giving me the easy stuff to do and what they got me doing is pretty off the far end. Before I get to that, Chara, you worked with them way longer than me... what have they exactly have you do?"

He looked at nothing particular and spoke above a whisper, "Well I guess you can say it was a little more twisted back then. It was about when I first started fourteen years ago, the business wasn't that big yet and it was more dirty work for us to do. Lets just say, a lot kids went missing back then until it stopped a year later for so reason. " Sans was to busy looking down to see Chara twisted smile at each word he spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Co-author is a wonderful helper. Anyways guys, I do want to say I will have at least one chapter posted each Sunday and maybe more if writing hits me good. 
> 
> Please follow us on our tumblr blogs:  
> fateunderfatechan.tumblr  
> (I have started to draw the characters.)
> 
> divinerebellioussoul.tumblr  
> (The blog is still being constricted)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
